Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a structure of a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
A plurality of batteries are connected in parallel or in series to form a battery pack to supply a greater output voltage and a greater output current compared to an output voltage and an output current supplied by one battery. Thus, a large amount of current may be supplied via the battery pack. The battery pack is used in various applications requiring a large amount of current and voltage. For example, the battery pack including a plurality of connected secondary batteries may be installed in devices such as a power tool, an electric bicycle, an electric scooter, or other similar devices.